Café
by Kuso Ryouta
Summary: Una decepción, un mensaje de texto y el vapor que despedía la taza que tenía en manos; sólo eso necesitó para sentirse a salvo de nuevo.


Aún recordaba el momento de su vida en que estuvo en una situación similar. Las primeras cervezas deslizándose por su garganta como si el sabor amargo no fuera asqueroso, simulando trago tras trago que su estómago no estaba siendo lavado, ignorando las intensas ganas de vomitar que lo invadían. Pero, ¿qué era una cerveza en comparación a lo que sufrió antes? Un trago amargo que le fue metido por la boca a la fuerza, aquello que le dolía denominar rechazo.  
Una, dos, tres latas de cerveza no eran nada en comparación a lo que había experimentado en manos de su mejor amigo sólo unas horas antes.

Y, ahora, tenía a alguien que pasaba por su misma situación. Frente a él, sentado y con una bebida en las manos, se encontraba Onodera Ritsu, cuya presencia en otras circunstancias lo hubiera irritado hasta el punto de comenzar a gritar ante la más mínima provocación, incluso aquellas que eran hechas sin intención.

La mirada de Ritsu estaba perdida, como si aún esperara despertar de un encantamiento, un sueño… Lo único que Yokozawa pudo hacer (o lo único que se le ocurrió) fue ofrecerle un café.

No tenía mucho para decir. No creyó que recurriría a él, no creyó que lo vería tan indefenso y asustado, ni que terminaría entendiéndolo y sintiendo lástima por él. Nunca imaginó que lo miraría de manera diferente al odio que parecía estar predeterminado. Que, al final de la pequeña e inusual reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en su departamento, no sólo lo miraría con pena, sino con cierto afecto y entendimiento. 

El frío los envolvía; su casa carecía de un lujo como la calefacción y la pequeña estufa que parecía querer cumplir esa función, sólo se enfocaba en las piernas del invitado y no en las del propietario, volviendo una tortura el hecho de que portara ropas ligeras. 

Ritsu podía sentir la mirada ajena sobre su persona mientras bebía lentamente el café, esquivo de la mirada de quien temía. Yokozawa siempre lo juzgaba, lo acusaba y humillaba sin fundamentos, con insultos y provocaciones innecesarias. Sus básicos (y hasta infantiles) modos lo intimidaban, no existía lugar para burlarse cuando un tipo tenebroso te insulta sólo por haber salido con alguien en tu adolescencia. No hay lugar para enfrentamientos cuando no tienes las agallas para hacerlo.  
Atrapado, acorralado en su propio trabajo, a Ritsu no le quedó más opción que refugiarse en la persona que, por años, intentó olvidar.  
Sus opciones se agotaron al momento en que realizó lo que ignoraba...  
Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, sus latidos acelerados y la palabra "no" huyendo de sus labios, llegando a los oídos de su primer amor, Takano, quien se negó a escuchar y prosiguió. Sus ojos húmedos y su cuerpo débil fueron los testigos de la forzosa entrada que intentaba crear Masamune hacia su ser. Las palabras de auxilio que no salían al apretar con fuerza y desesperación sus dientes, al igual que sus párpados, en busca de suprimir la razón.

La estufa hacía su trabajo, y el pantalón que traía puesto se calentó hasta el punto de comenzar a quemarle las piernas. Movió el objeto con disimulo, esperando entre sorbos que Yokozawa no planeara una manera de destruirlo con palabras. Su cuerpo, su psiquis, su corazón… Apenas podía lidiar con la situación, y estar en ese desconocido lugar no ayudaba. Pero no sabía dónde más recurrir, no sabía dónde refugiarse, no conocía un lugar seguro…, las circunstancias lo llevaron a comunicarse con la persona menos esperada. Un mensaje de texto y la pregunta más extraña que jamás había hecho, pidiendo un lugar para pasar la noche, recibiendo luego de varios minutos la respuesta que lo llevó a estar en esa silla.

Takafumi pretendió ignorar las ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo que lo invadían desde hacía rato, pero en ese punto era difícil, casi imposible… sin embargo, salir a la terraza no parecía ser una buena opción.  
Observaba la situación sin querer preguntar más de la cuenta, no quería lidiar con una crisis nerviosa ajena en ese momento de su vida.

Bebió un vaso de agua para limpiar su garganta, esperando que sus palabras e intenciones se transmitieran claramente.

Con un golpecito suave en el hombro del contrario, acto que simulaba ser reconfortante, habló. 

_— Te prepararé el futón, mañana hablaremos bien._

El humo que aún salía del café pareció golpear al castaño repentinamente, haciendo que una sensación cálida invadiera su interior. Con una sonrisa tímida, llena de angustia, volvió su vista a la taza.

 _— Claro…, **mañana**._

Las palabras, dibujadas y borradas inmediatamente en el gélido aire, parecían ocultar una promesa. Existía un día después de ese, y otros más vendrían también. Un mañana sin problemas, un "te escucharé" asegurado… ¿Qué más necesitaba? Sólo unas horas de descanso y un caliente café matutino.


End file.
